Mutant Equations
by Xrex
Summary: This is basically about a girl and her life in the X-men senario. She also happens to be Spyke's cousin, aka Storm's daughter and hates Pietro because Magneto killed her father, yes at this time Pietro lives with the X-men. Read and Review!
1. Disappearance?

( Mutant Equations (  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: Evolution, X-men, or any other X-men items. I only write about them. The original characters copyrighted to Marvel and Kids WB. Kristina Hallowell is my friend's character (pietrosgirl) and both Danielle Sunrise and Michael Depp are mine. forthcoming.  
  
*** @ Boarding School *** "Why did you do that?!" Danielle yelled at the nurse who switched off the computer screen in front of her. "I wasn't even done."  
  
"Do you want Mrs. Brouillard to get any madder?" her nurse, Sophie, replied as she ran around the room with a feather duster, this only meant one thing, the principal was coming here soon. "She already ordered a body guard to follow you around everywhere to make sure you won't get into any more fights."  
  
"Great, just great." Danielle said as her brain was flooded with curses she never even heard of. This meant she was back 'on leash'. ~Just when I thought things would get back on track~ She thought and picked up a copy of Children of Amarid by David B. Coe. "Damn." Danielle whispered as she had to put down the book, she just couldn't concentrate today.  
  
After a minute or so of staring intensively into the wall her mind traveled to the thought of her family, or whatever was left of it. ~Well all I know is that I had a father and a mother and a perfect life, then one moment he is dead and my mom throws me into this place for 'my own protection' riiight. Well at least I get Christmas and birthday presents, and she does write letters. However, she signs them weirdly, with the word Storm...~  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by someone barging thought the door. A tall and bony woman with high cheeks, she was wearing a black dress with lace at the top that spilled over her broad shoulders. The woman opened her mouth and French words came out, "Bonjour Mademoiselle du Soleil."  
  
~God I hate that name ! It makes me think of the circus.~ Danielle thought and answered, almost gagging at her politeness. "Bonjour Madam Brouillard."  
  
"Ah yes Danielle. Now when will you be able to use that hand again?" the Principal asked as she walked over to a counter and slid her index finger along the surface, lifting it up she examined it. Shrugging she moved on to the other furniture, gladly everything was spotless.  
  
"Tomorrow Ma'am, it's only bruised." Danielle said, promising herself to never speak like this again, she wanted to gag, for the one of many times in her life.  
  
"Great, you will go to all your classes, plus all activities. Richard will follow you everywhere. Have a good night." Mrs. Brouillard left the room in a flash leaving Danielle to think about her misfortune. ~Great, I get a forty year old man following me everywhere, just my luck~  
  
*** @ Next day, swimming practice *** "Three.. Two.. One" Danielle's coach counted down for her as she got ready to dive. "Go!"  
  
Danielle took a plunge off the diving board, becoming a summer salting blur of tanned skin and a blue two-piece swimming suit. She dove in, her best today, and swam quickly towards the ladder so she can gloat while watching the rest do worse, it was one of the few things that she could do if she got better than someone else. As she got out and headed for her towel she noticed everyone was staring at her. "What?"  
  
"Y-you disappeared." A boy said looking at her with his eye brow raised.  
  
"No I was in the water, how could I disappear?" Danielle retorted, not knowing what everyone was saying.  
  
"I don't know but we all saw you vanish. " Her coach said looking at her as if she was crazy, his response was followed by a variety of yes's and nods.  
  
"Whatever." Danielle mumbled as she walked out of the class, almost crying, ~Why and what are they accusing me of doing?~  
  
*** @ Institute *** [Storm, would you please come to the study.] rang in the woman's head. She quickly put down the book she was reading and flew herself up the stairs and into the designated room. "You called Charles?"  
  
"Yes." Charles Xavier turned around in his wheelchair, his face was looking grim and pale. "I have just been to the Celebro, we have to go get her now, she has shown her powers."  
  
"It goes as follows?" Storm asked as she seen the Proffessor nod she added. "Call him then."  
  
[Evan, study.]  
  
A/N: Hey! How have you liked this short chapter so far? Yes I know it is really short but sorry, next will be much longer. Danielle = copyrighted to me. 


	2. Am I a freak?

( Mutant Equations (  
  
AN: Okay I've ate some oreos and I'm currently hyper.. So expect something weird.. if not then I guess I'll eat some more for the next chapter.  
  
*** @ Institute ***  
  
Evan looked up from the TV when he heard the message. ~Damn! What did I do wrong this time?~ He got up and jogged up the stairs to the study, half way there he bumped into Logan. "Aren't you going to be late for the dump you call school if you keep acting weird Porcupine?"  
  
"Later Mr. Logan, Professor called me up." He said briefly continuing up the stairs. He came to a halt in front of the door, to catch his breath. He opened the door and saw his aunt and the Professor. "Okay, what did I do wrong now?"  
  
"Nothing." Charles Xavier nodded turning to Storm. "Ororo, I believe this is your story to tell."  
  
"Yes, I think I should say it. Take a seat." She spoke to her nephew motioning towards the couch.  
  
Evan plopped onto the couch putting his hands behind his head. "So whats up?"  
  
"Well." Storm continued with telling him the story about his next mission. Half an hour later Evan walked out with a puzzled look on his face and headed for Kristina and Amara's room. "Yo Kris. I gotta tell you something."  
  
"Sure what's up?" Kris made a quick response zooming over to him.  
  
"We have to go somewhere." Evan said.  
  
Kris raises an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea umm, we have to get a new recruit. She lives in San Francisco."  
  
She looks up at him. "Uhh, school?"  
  
"Nope, we have to leave this minute, Professor thinks Magneto hacked the Cerebro, well we have to go."  
  
"Beatcha-to-it," Kris winked. She packed in an orange and black blur and zoomed down the hall passed Evan.  
  
"Wait!" Evan shouted after her.  
  
"What?" She said impatiently tapping her shoe as she zoomed back.  
  
"Your gonna get me there right?" He said hopefully.  
  
"Oh-yeah-sure-sure," Kris said grabbing his arm and zoomed off.  
  
He manage to stutter out, "Ahhh!"  
  
"Woops,-red-light. -You-know-cars-should-fly. -Then-people-can-walk- everywhere," Kris said waiting for the cars to go by.  
  
They zoomed onto the steps of Dani's school.  
  
"You-know-I-should-get-paid-for-this," Kris said pointing to Evan.  
  
And Evan manages to sit down without falling. "You should get paid? I can't see straight."  
  
A minute later Evan stood up and looked around for the entrance. Walking in he asked the secretary to speak to the principal. "Come back in half an hour, he is on the phone right now."  
  
"What!-And-what-do-you-expect-us-to-do-until-then!" Kris complained.  
  
"Chill Kris," Evan adds to the secretary. "Tell him it's about Danielle Sunrise."  
  
"Go ahead then. I'll buzz him to tell you are coming." The secretary looked shocked, and annoyed at the same time. She pressed a button and mumbled something into the receiver. Kris didn't want to wait any longer and pulled Evan into the office, as humanly slow as she could, which wasn't really slow.  
  
Coming in they saw a man juggling a ball of flames about the size of a basketball. ~Ah, so he's a mutant too.~ Spyke thought as he delivered a letter from Professor Xavier. The man read it carefully and raised an eye brow. "School just started, do you want me to call her in now?"  
  
"Yes if you will sir." Evan stood by the desk watching him dial a number. After a couple of seconds he hung up and raised his eyes to look at the teenager.  
  
"She is coming."  
  
*** @ Class *** In the middle of her Social Studies class the class phone rang. ~Thank god! I would do anything to get out of this lecture.~ A couple of seconds later Mrs. Yang put the phone down and said, "Danielle, go to the principal's office. Take your things with you." Before continuing with the lecture.  
  
~Great! What could possibly happen now?~ Dani thought as she walked into the principal's office. To her surprise there were two other kids her age, but they didn't go to this school, she was sure of that. Mr. Dea was juggling a ball of fire, and the boy standing next to him, who seemed strangely familiar, had spikes coming from his back. The girl was suddenly behind her in a blur. Danielle shrank away from them putting her arms in front of her as if for defense.  
  
AN: Okay so what did everyone think of this chapter? I think its okay, cant say its grand or anything like that. Here is some background information on Kristina. Or you can read Speed vs. Speed by pietrosgirl. ~Xrex  
  
Name: Kristina Hallowell Age: 16 Appearance: Usually wears black jeans and an orange tanktop and white shoes. Has her hair up in a pigtail with bangs down framing her face. Brown eyes. Powers: If you havn't guessed, it's superspeed. ;p. Just like Pietro, her boyfriend. 


	3. Talk About Unexpected

( Mutant Equations (  
  
AN: Yay I finally get to write the third chapter. This one will have some songs and probably be one of the longest, I am going to include her at her new school.. if not then well next chapter.  
  
*** @ San Francisco ***  
  
"Get away! Leave me alone!" Dani cried out as she turned for the door. That girl was there, standing smiling, ~What's up with her?~ "Mr. Dea..."  
  
"Have a seat Danielle you won't be needing to stand for a while." The girl reluctantly nodded and did as her principal told her. She looked around, her eyes scared. She could tell these were mutants and she didn't know why they wanted her.  
  
"Hi. I'm Evan Daniels, call me Spyke." Evan introduced himself, remaining by the desk.  
  
"I'm Kristina Hallowell, you can call me Kris or Hyperspeed." The girl gave a smile and was suddenly in front of Danielle in a matter of milliseconds.  
  
"I'm Danielle.." Her voice trailed off in disbelief, she came face to face with the mutants, those scary mutants.  
  
"Well let's get this over with Evan. What was it that's so special about her? Why do you have to go get her?" Kris asked the questions super fast, she wanted to get this done and over with. They had a long journey ahead of them and unfortunately she was the transportation.  
  
"Well okay. Lets put it this way. Danielle, you are my cousin. My aunt, Storm is you mother. She had to put you here because Magneto, an evil mutant, killed your father and is after you. She didn't tell me why exactly. So now that you have shown your powers we have to take you to the Institute before he kills you." Evan said walking up closer to Danielle.  
  
"You - You know my mother?" Dani had a loss of words, this was the way she wanted her life to be like, but now it all seemed unreal. "I - I have powers?"  
  
"Yea, except no one really know what exactly they are yet. You have half an hour to pack your bags." Evan said extending his hand for his cousin to shake.  
  
"Great! I'll be back here then." She said getting up. Briefly she hugged Evan and headed for the door. Leaving Spyke confused once again.  
  
Half an hour later she comes in with just a backpack. "Is that all your stuff?" Kris asked anxious to leave.  
  
"Yea, I just wanted to take the most special things because I can buy the rest wherever we are going. By the way, where are we going?" Danielle asked setting her backpack down, it looked too small for someone leaving his or her home.  
  
"Bayville. We will be home in about five minutes." Kris grabbed Danielle's backpack and hand and caught Spyke by his elbow. All the two saw was blurry colors around them, which made both very dizzy.  
  
*** @ Institute ***  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" Danielle asked holding her head. They just stopped and both she and Spyke were looking very green.  
  
The front door opened and Charles Xavier rolled out. Dani had to pinch herself to be able to focus. "Hello Danielle." His voice sounded so familiar yet so strange, she decided to call it strange. "I'm Professor Xavier. I will be your mentor at this Institute. Tomorrow you will start school. Meanwhile I am sure you want to spend time with your mother as well as Evan." He smiled and rolled back inside.  
  
"Umm, sure.." Danielle's voice trailed off as her stomach was filled with butterflies. Evan grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. She barely had time to move her legs. Evan pulled her up into the study where Storm was sitting.  
  
"Hey Auntie O. We're back." He closed the door and plopped onto the couch for the second time today. Danielle looked squeamish, she was holding her arms in front of her and her eyes were centered on the grounded. Storm turned around, a tear going down her cheek, yet she was smiling.  
  
"Danielle, welcome to the Institute."  
  
AN: Good chapter? Well I decided to end it short because there wasn't any other good part to leave it off on. Please review and let me know what you think. Btw: My aim is DarkSpiritess ~Xrex 


	4. Meet the Mother

( Mutant Equations (  
  
AN: Hello again. My fourth chapter now. So. well just to let everyone know I didn't write the song, it's by Atomic Kitten, originally by Blondie. Have fun.  
  
*** @ Institute ***  
  
Storm walked over to her daughter and hugged her, tears streaming from her eyes. She hasn't seen her since she was two years old and had to give her up or Magneto would have killed her. Evan was really not into the mushy- mushy stuff this morning so he spoke a bit out of turn. "Can we just talk now? You can hug all you want later."  
  
Danielle looked at him and gave a short growl. Walking up to him she punched his shoulder. "You know for someone my age you sure act immature, cousin." Dani joked and sat down on his left. "So, Mr. Smart guy. What are we going to talk about?"  
  
"Great another girl." Evan mumbled rubbing his shoulder. "I don't know. about your life."  
  
"Yes, that seems like a good place to start." Storm added sitting across from the two and poured both of them some tea.  
  
"Well ask the questions." Danielle took her cup and took a careful sip. "Mmm, Japanese Cherry and Jasmine tea. My favorite."  
  
"Hmmm, what are your hobbies?" Evan asked trying to beat out the dead silence.  
  
"Well I like to swim, play basketball, draw, sing, and well I love to work on the internet. There is a computer in this house right?" Dani asked, willing to pay for it but not wanting to.  
  
"Well didn't you get the lab-top I sent you?" Now Storm wondered if any of the gifts went through.  
  
"Yes, of coarse. But I need internet access to be able to go on."  
  
"Well you can put your lab-top in my room." Evan volunteered.  
  
"Okay. But you wish you never offered. Is there a Kung Fu school around here? I've been wanting to start on that for some time now." Danielle wondered taking another sip of her tea.  
  
"As a matter of fact there is. And I already got you signed up to start on Friday, I read your letters so I thought I would do that ahead of time. Evan is going too." Storm clarified taking out some Twix and Snickers bars.  
  
"What?" Evan stood up in disbelief. He didn't want to take it, but it was hopeless, if Aunt Storm decided to do this then he had to.  
  
"Don't worry. We will only go four times a week." Danielle said laughing as she stood up and hugged him.  
  
"Great!" He said sarcastically as he sat back down.  
  
They talked for a few more hours, in which Danielle hopelessly wondered if it was true that she was her mother. ~I mean I'm white, and brown hair. Only the eyes are the same. And I guess I have the same figure as her..~ Her thoughts trailed off as Ororo began to explain that she was the exact copy of her father, only having a few of her characteristics.  
  
"Okay well you better go dress if we are going out for Thai today. My treat for everyone who wants to come." Storm finished as she sent the two out of the study and went downstairs on her own business.  
  
Spyke led Danielle through the halls and stopped at a room with a fang symbol on the door. "Here, you get this one all to yourself. Every other room is filled. If we get another new recruit he or she will be rooming with you. And my room is directly on the right." He left her there and walked into his own room. She briefly took a shower and as she got out she turned on the radio just as one of her favorite songs came on. She sang along..  
  
"The Tide is high but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
I'm not that kinda girl who gives up just like that  
  
Oh no!  
  
It's not the things you do that tease and hurt me bad,  
  
but it's the way you do the things you do to me.  
  
I'm not the kinda girl that gives up just like that, oh no."  
  
Danielle walked over to her backpack and took out an olive colored mini skirt. She put it on and continued to sing, using one of her swimming trophies as a microphone.  
  
"The tide is high but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
The tide is high but I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
Number one.(Your Number one)  
  
Number one (Number one)  
  
Every girl wants you to be her man,  
  
But I'll wait right here, 'til it's my turn.  
  
I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that, Oh no"  
  
Again she walked over to her bag and withdrew a black tank top with a phrase in silver. It labeled 'If you don't like how I sing then don't listen.' She put it on and spun in front of the mirror singing the next chorus.  
  
"The tide is high but I'm holding on.  
  
I'm gonna be your number one.(the tide is high)  
  
The tide is high but I'm holding on.  
  
I'm gonna be your number one.  
  
Number one.(number one)  
  
Your number one  
  
Number one.  
  
Every girl wants you to be her man  
  
But I'll wait right here till it's my turn  
  
I'm not the kinda girl who gives up just like that  
  
Oh no"  
  
To top it off she pulled on black knee high socks and black sketchers. She walked over to the mirror once again and applied just a little bit of eye shadow, black and silver. "There," She said smiling at herself. She left her golden brown hair to hang at the sides of her face in the straight way it was. Dani walked out of the room and bumped into Evan, his dressing up was a pair of khaki shorts and a white shirt covered with one of Hawaiian print. He stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"What?" Danielle asked looking down, wondering if she forgot something about her outfit.  
  
"Nothing.. you look beautiful." Evan managed to say. She didn't look anything like this when they picked her up at school, nothing like it at all. ~Damn! Too bad she is my cousin.~  
  
"Thanks. Wanna go find Storm?" ~Am I supposed to call her mother now? Or mom?~ Dani thought to herself as she pulled on Spyke's arm to propel him down the stairs.  
  
AN: Like? Well in any case if you don't then *points to shirt* 'If you don't like my stories don't read them'. Well if you like them review so I would know to continue ^o^ 


	5. Suddenly

( Mutant Equations (  
  
AN: Hey people! Chapter five and its only been.. three days? Lol well anyways hope you enjoy.  
  
Danielle headed down the stairs accompanied by the gawking Evan, she smiled mentally about that. She spotted Ororo, her mother's real name was Ororo Monroe not 'Storm', and pulled him into the kitchen. "Need any help?"  
  
"Yea, why don't you two cut up some salad. Or was there anything else you wanted to make?" Ororo said briefly in between cooking.  
  
"Yea, Evan can do that. Can't you? I am going to start on some cheesecake." She left Evan, who was glaring a hole in her back, and found all the needed ingredients. The others, as she was told, were going to come in an hour, she could be done by that time. She started mixing the ingredients, humming. Soon it turned to singing.  
  
"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
When I see you smiling I go  
  
Oh oh oh  
  
I would never want to miss this  
  
Cause in my heart I know what this is  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now, hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
I've got  
  
Somebody to love  
  
This is what drea...ms  
  
Are made of.."  
  
Soon she was joined by her cousin, his voice wasn't anywhere like 'Paolo', on the tape, in the movie. It was soft but manly, not that high and not that squeaky.  
  
" (Evan)  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
  
(Danielle)  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
(Evan)  
  
When i see you smiling i go Oh oh oh  
  
(Danielle)  
  
I would never want to miss this  
  
(Evan)  
  
Cause in my heart i know what this is  
  
(Danielle)  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
(Evan)  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
(Both)  
  
I've got somewhere i belong.  
  
I've got somebody to love.  
  
(Danielle)  
  
This is what dreams are made of."  
  
They finished and Danielle popped the cheesecake into the oven as Ororo clapped. "You guys should make a band." They blushed and continued with their work. An hour later the door slammed as the rest of the X-men kids came home. Danielle felt jittery, like going to a new school ~Damn, I get that tomorrow.~ She glanced up at Evan who just pulled her forward, apparently he wanted to introduce them or something.  
  
"Hey who are you?" A young boy, or was it three of them? Or four? Came up to them, his, or their, eyebrows raised.  
  
"This is Danielle, she is a new recruit. Very nice greeting Jamie." Evan said looking at the boy as the rest of the crowd wondered over.  
  
"I'm Katherine Pryde." Kitty said as she shook hands with Danielle. "Ah'm Rogue." "I'm Bobby" "Scott Summers." "Jean. Jean Grey." And so it went while everyone introduced themselves to Danielle.  
  
"Oh, and Danielle is my cousin." Spyke mentioned at the end which sent a surprised murmur. Storm came up behind the two. Letting everyone compare them, smiling blankly.  
  
"Storm? Did you forget to tell us anything?" Logan asked coming down the stairs. He was smiling.  
  
"Nothing that was meant for you to hear." Storm replied coldly, Wolverine shrugged.  
  
"Hey Danielle? Auntie O.? Are we going to go to the restaurant or what?" Evan broke the silence, Dani turned to him and smiled gladly.  
  
"Okay. Who wants to go out for Thai?" Storm asked the small crowd of X-men kids. After a minute spent of arguing with people expessing such things as: "I don't eat Thai." "Nope, I'd rather be alone." "I have too much homework." "Damn! Why is the project due tomorrow?"  
  
Storm got really annoyed and added to her sentence. "Who wants to go, raise your hands." Only seven shot upward. They turned out to be Danielle, Evan, Rogue, Kurt, Scott, Kitty and Amara. "Well lets go then."  
  
*** @ Restaurant ***  
  
"Lets eat!" Danielle said before taking a huge bite out of her share of Chicken Satays, and accompanying it with a gulp of Thai Iced Tea. They didn't talk much and the only thing they did was ask about how she grew up and stuff, she didn't want to be treated differently than any of the other people. When they were about to check out the iron doors flew open and someone in a weird helmet came in. Immediately two knifes flew fast in the direction of Storm and Spyke. Danielle got up and tried to prevent it from hitting her mother by putting a plate in front of her, quickly, however, the knife flew right through it leaving the pieces in the girls hands. Blood speckled the white table cloth as the girl screamed out, but before she could cry she turned around and jumped grabbing the knife headed for Evan in her teeth. It felt weird, as if she wasn't herself anymore. When she got to the floor she turned around as saw her mothers head hit the table, right away she saw spikes, fire, and laser beams shoot in the direction of the murderer. Danielle ran over to Storm's seat and knelt down by her, clutching her cold arm hopelessly, tears streaming down her face. ~That's it, one day and now my mother is dead.~ 


	6. Sworn Enemy

( Mutant Equations (  
  
AN: Hey! Really sorry I had to add this sad twist into my story but its better for it, plus it reflects the way I feel.. a little bit.  
  
*** @ Institute, that evening ***  
  
Danielle sat on the roof of the institute. She was hugging her knees to herself, tears streaming down her face. The seventeen-year-old didn't even bother to wipe them off.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Turning around she saw the person she met today but loved her whole life, her shirt was the color of crimson. Quickly turning back she swung her arms around her cousins neck and began to cry, and she didn't stop for a while. Evan would have been confused or uncomfortable anytime but now, a tear slid from his eye and dropped onto the girl's shoulder. Everyone else left them alone, giving awkwardly sorry glances in Danielle's direction.  
  
~End Of Flashback.~  
  
The girl sat still hugging her stuffed dog to her chest. Suddenly she threw down the toy and stormed down into the house. She didn't notice but she was becoming a growing tsunami, she headed for the study, she needed to know who that was, who killed her mother. She opened the door and walked, rolled, inside. The professor who was sitting at a desk turned around with a puzzled look. From the wave Danielle's voice spoke clearly, "Who was that? Who killed my mother?" She was slowly becoming her regular self.  
  
"Danielle do you realize what just happened?" The professor said looking at her in a series of emotions.  
  
"Yes, someone killed my mom." She said water beginning to crash around her feet, she still didn't notice.  
  
"Yes, but you have just showed some of your power as well. "  
  
Danielle looked back at the man in the wheel chair with a confused stare.  
  
"Yes, you just barged in here looking like a small Tsunami and now you have waves beating at your feet."  
  
Dani looked down noting the water swirling around her feet, she smirked and lifted up her hand to be parallel with the floor at shoulder height, a wave rose up to her fingers before plunging back down. "Awesome." That second her face grew serious as she turned back to Xavier. "Who killed Ororo Monroe?" She demanded.  
  
"Magneto, but do not go around trying to find him, that's what he wants you to do so he can attack. Stay with the other X-men until we come up with a vengeance plan. By the way, the funeral will be held this Sunday." Charles finished beginning to roll away when he stopped and added. "You better go to bed, you have school tomorrow."  
  
"Yea." Danielle said as she walked out thinking of something.  
  
*** @ School ***  
  
"Hey Danielle! Like who do you have?" Kitty startled Danielle when she stood at her locker after homeroom. She pulled out her schedule to answer the girl's question.  
  
"I've got Mr. Sedra, Mrs. Heare, Mrs. Leung, Mr. Keneth, Mrs. Yee, and Mrs. Lynn." She said showing Kitty her schedule.  
  
"Like I have every one of your like classes." Kitty said grabbing Danielle's arm and pulling her in the direction of their algebra class. On their way there Pietro Maximoff suddenly appeared in front of them. "Move Maximoff."  
  
"I'm not doing anything Kitty. And who might you be?" Pietro said giving his usual sexy grin.  
  
"Danielle." She was interrupted by Kitty pulling her away.  
  
"Dani, he is the son of Magneto." Right after Kitty finished her sentence Danielle's eyes looked like they were showing pieces of the ocean in a storm.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Pietro asked surprised by such hatred.  
  
"H-he killed my dad when I was two, and yesterday he killed my mom." She answered trying to hold herself from killing him then and there.  
  
"That would be Storm, I'm sure you've heard of her."  
  
"Yea Maximoff." Evan came up behind the two girls and put his hand on Danielle's shoulder restraining her from attacking the jerk. At the same time the sophomore glared at relative of his worst enemy.  
  
"He did what?!" Pietro was surprised to hear of this insane idea of Magneto's.  
  
"Danielle we are going to be late for class." Evan and Kitty said at the same time and began to walk to their room.  
  
*** @ Lunch ***  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!" Danielle raged. That stupid jerk was in all of her classes so far.  
  
"Look, if we told yah, yah wouldn't have went." Rogue protested not eating yet.  
  
"True, but he is in everyone of my classes so far!" Danielle said before sitting down and stuffing her mouth with a turkey sandwich to keep herself from flaming anyone. The rest of lunch they say out in silence.  
  
*** Science ***  
  
"Today we will be arranging the pairs for our marriage project. No whining please and try to do your fullest even if you don't get your boyfriend or crush. The pairing will go as followed. Kitty and Kurt, Tabitha and Bobby, Evan and Kris, and Pietro and Danielle." Her science teacher said right before both all of the pairings rose from their seat, afraid Danielle would kill the speeding mutant. Danielle turned to her sworn enemy and glared, inside her eyes you could see tornados, worse than ever before was she mad.  
  
"Ms. Sunrise do you have a problem? Mr. Maximoff?"  
  
AN: Please rate! I'd love some ideas or comments on this story so I would know what to do with it later. Also I was thinking of rewriting fairy tales mutant style, what do you all think of this idea? ~Xrex / Tsunami *evil laughter* yes yes, tsunami waves of destruction 


	7. Enemy and Fun Don't Mix

(Mutant Equations(  
  
AN: Yes, I did kill storm but it was needed. Now I'm also planning to add branches of the stories into others.. don't know how I'm going to do that but I'll keep you guys posted. This chapter might have some out of character parts.. I'm sorry about that.. if you see any parts you think should be revised please inform me.  
  
*** After School *** Danielle was banging her locked door with her fist. ~Why do I have to work with that jerk, and even worse, the son of my mother's killer?~ Her homeroom teacher looked outside wondering what the noise was, seeing Dani act like that he walked over and asked politely.  
  
"Ms. Sunrise everything okay?"  
  
"Yea, just fine." Danielle said blushing a bit and opening her locker and taking out the ton of books she needed for the night. Something zoomed towards her and she turned around to glare at her silver haired 'husband'.  
  
"Yo Ms. Maximoff." He said giving of his usual grin, which Dani found repelling.  
  
"I'm not changing my last name." She said trying to maintain her calm state of mind for as long as possible. She took the books and stuffed them into her backpack, which swelled up to its maximum size. Then she slammed the door, awfully loud, and turned to face her enemy. "So what do you want?"  
  
"Jeez, just wanted to ask when you will be able to work on it." He propped his elbow on the nearby locker and waited for Danielle's answer.  
  
"Tomorrow after school then, institute, I've heard rumors about your place." She said beginning to walk away. When Kris appeared at her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Sunrise! Wanna go to the mall with us." She asked going back to Pietro to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"No, actually I would prefer not to see you guys kiss." She said before starting to Scott's car, which was only going to wait five more minutes.  
  
"Whatever." Kris said turning her attention back to Pietro. "What's-with- her?"  
  
"I'm-working-on-a-project-with-her-and-she-hates-me." He said shrugging before racing off towards the mall yelling to Kris, "Beat-ya-there."  
  
*** Institute ***  
  
"Come on Evan!" Danielle said tugging on her cousin's arm.  
  
"Can you leave me alone?" He asked focusing more on the TV in front of him. Amara walked by the Rec room but stopped to see how this was going to be resolved.  
  
Danielle simply walked over to the TV and aimed her finger at the cables threateningly, ready to poor a little bit of water onto it. Evan realizing the thread turned it off and got up sighing.  
  
"How long is this gonna be?" He asked talking up to his room to change, closely followed by his cousin.  
  
"Don't worry, just forty-five minutes. You'll be back to watch the end of the game." She quickly walked into her own room and changed into a pair of gray sweats and a red tank top, they didn't get their uniforms yet.  
  
Half an hour later they walked into Kung Fu and into the little office (AN: I'm using my own kung fu school for the setting) and waited for the Sihing(male instructor) to lead them to their proper places on the blue mat. He told them to bow every time they go onto the mat and every time they leave the mat, also when they enter and leave the school. After they completed the warm up led by Sijen(female instructor) Cindy they had to pair off to start the actual lesson. Of coarse they picked each other as partners. Danielle received a pair of gloves because she didn't have her own yet and Evan took a big blue pad.  
  
After waiting a while for the instructions Danielle began working out her front, side, and roundhouse kick at the pad while Sihing Leandro counted for the yellow belt group and the beginners. When they switched five minutes later Danielle noticed that she could already feel sweat rolling down along her back. Also she realized that along side her stood Lance, he was a gold belt, another member of the Brotherhood, who Evan constantly glared at.  
  
*** Institute ***  
  
Danielle and Evan marched in wearing their new uniforms and glowing with some sort of pride. They were both wearing black loose pants and a white tunic sort of thing with yellow along the neck and the school emblem on the right side of the chest. They both stood in a fighting stance as everyone crowded around them. When Amara and Bobby launched the 'Everybody Wants Kung Fu Fighting' song around the lobby they both answered with a laugh.  
  
*** Next Day @ Institute After School ***  
  
"We're going up to my room." Danielle said as she walked up the stairs to the dormitory section and opened the door to her room, one with a fang on it. She dropped her things on the bed and took out a notepad and a pen. While doing so she didn't take notice to the fact that Pietro was still standing in the doorway. When she got it all done she motioned to the chair as she sat down on her bed. "Go ahead I guess."  
  
He did and then turned the chair around to face his partner. "Okay so you gonna write?"  
  
"Yea." She answered briefly and put his name at the top. "What job do you want?"  
  
"Hmm. I guess I would want to be a.. basketball player." He said finally looking to see if Dani wrote it down. Which she did but not before shaking her head.  
  
"Well I'm going to be a lawyer thank you very much." She said writing it down. "And you bought me a silver Saab 93 convertible for my birthday the year after we got married. Or wedding was in a park the made of honor was Rogue and the best man was.." She finally stopped with her ideas looking up at Pietro for his input.  
  
"Lance, Lance Alvers" He gave a grin, but a fake one, obviously unhappy with most of her decisions. He quickly rushed out of the room and returned a second later with a water balloon. Throwing it at Danielle he didn't expect what was going to happen next.  
  
The girl stopped the balloon with a mere wave of her left hand and flew it right above Pietro's head, letting go of it she looked up from her paper just in time to see the contents splatter around his head.  
  
"Nice try." She said grinning.  
  
Pietro threw a pillow at her which she returned with a stream of water. This continued for some time until Danielle stopped herself and cursed. ~Bad Danielle! You aren't supposed to play with guns.~ She meant to think not to have fun with enemies but in her head it came out differently.  
  
"We better continue on this." She said sitting back down, after an hour of negotiation they decided that they were going to have a boy and a girl, boy three years old then the girl. His name would be Jaryd and her name would be Alayna. When he left he thought to himself. ~Why was I having fun there? Am I supposed to hate her like Magneto does?~ still thinking about that he was at the Brotherhood house before he realized it. 


	8. A Conversation

( Mutant Equations (  
  
AN: Yes, finally get to introduce my other character, * pats on head* lol well read and review this chap so I know that I'm liked ( mwahahaha.. a little hyper today aren't I  
  
*** @ Next Day At School ***  
  
Yesterday Danielle didn't really pay attention to her classmates but today during history her eyes wondered around the room as she was done earlier. After going through everyone Danielle's eyes stopped on a guy and wouldn't leave. He had dark brown hair and eyes and for some reason something about him made her stare. When he looked up she smiled and lowered her glace to her paper, blushing a bit. After they checked their homework the bell rang and everyone headed out to lunch. When she was walking out of the door and was startled by him waiting for her there. She, however, didn't show any signs of being uncomfortable and gave a smile in his direction.  
  
"I'm Michael" He asked ignoring all the passing girls saying hi to him.  
  
"I'm Danielle." She said meekly in her head she thought, ~he's actually talking to me !~  
  
"Do you have AIM?" He asked as one of the passersby decided to hang herself on his arm.  
  
"Yea, its Wave of Slaying." She said before she was pulled out of the classroom by Kitty and Rogue and dragged down to her locker.  
  
"Whats up with you guys?"  
  
"You were like talking to him." Kitty answered stopping at the girl's locker.  
  
"What bout that?" Dani wondered looking back.  
  
"Well.." Rogue tried to explain but couldn't find the right words.  
  
"Grrrr, just don't do that again. He just asked me for my aim." Danielle said as she opened her locker and got out her lunch, a turkey sandwich, a strawberry kiwi caparison, and a Twix cookies&. And they all walked towards the usual X-men table and sat down. The lunch passed without any conflicts.  
  
*** @ Institute ***  
  
Danielle was sitting in front of her screen in Evans room, this was just after Pietro left so she barely was on a minute when she received a 'Do you wish to receive this IM' message, she clicked yes. (not gonna use a proper sn but initials of it)  
  
Rm: Hey Wave of Slaying: Hi.. Rm: dis is Michael Depp. Wave of Slaying: o hi!  
  
Danielle turned up the radio next to her labtop to keep the residents of the institute from hearing the number of ims she was receiving.  
  
Rm: So.. wats up? Wave of Slaying: nothing.. I have to be 'married' to that creep Pietro Wave of Slaying: grrrrr Rm: haha Wave of Slaying: o shut up! Rm: wutever Wave of Slaying: anyways, wens ur birthday Rm: Jan 11 Rm: u? Wave of Slaying: Damn ur older than me Wave of Slaying: By 19 days Rm: haha Wave of Slaying: Meep Rm: Shit i g2g Rm: Cya Wave of Slaying: Bye  
  
Danielle leaned back in her chair, satisfied that she had a conversation with one of the cutest guys at school.  
  
Evan came into the room and patted her shoulder, "You have something fun to look forward to, your first Danger Room session with Logan."  
  
"Ay," Danielle said before heading into her own room and falling asleep as soon as her head met the pillow.  
  
*** @ Danger Room ***  
  
Danielle woke up and sleepily pulled on her X-men suit, it was like everyone else's but instead of having the gloves and boots be golden colored they were blue, and so was every other part of her outfit that was originally gold. She pulled her golden brown hair back into a ponytail leaving a strand on each side to frame her face. She walked out of the room and almost bumped into Rogue.  
  
"Ah'm sorry." The local goth said as they began to walk down together.  
  
"Not your fault girl." From there on they launched into an active discussion of what to look forward to in the next session.  
  
When the two girls walked in they realized they were the first there, Dani right away took up to stretching. In five minutes everyone pulled in and Scott's voice came on over the microphone. "Today your objective is to get through the labyrinth and claim an item special to each one of you. Everyone will go in pairs, they will go as following: Magma and Cannonball, Jubilee and Bobby, Wolfsbane and Spyke, ShadowCat and Nightcrawler, and finally Rogue, Boom Boom, and Tsunami. The group of three will go to the direct left, everyone else pick." The transmission ended and around them the scenery flared to become a dark, seven feet tall labirynth. The three girls took up left, wanting to get this over with.  
  
Kitty and Kurt ran forward into a tiny opening, Kitty running first and tugging the elf along because if something came at them she could phase them through.  
  
Rahne turned into her werewolf form and ran alongside Evan into the path right between the left and the forward. In front of them Spyke saw a laser that was about to shoot and shot one of his own at it, the spike crushed it just as it was about to fire.  
  
Amara powered up into her Magma form and the princess went in at the right, Sam cannonballed after her.  
  
*** @ an hour later ***  
  
Dani walked up to her room ready to take a shower, from all the running and water throwing she could feel sweat rolling down her back. Her power took a lot out of the girl. The session went well, everyone passed but had at least two close calls. She turned on the radio and walked away to take a shower. When she got back she rummaged through her bag for something to wear, a pair of denim Capri pants, and a black San Francisco Zoo shirt with a wolf on it. Obviously she was complimented on it by the wolf-girl downstairs. Her hair was up the same way, ponytail and two strands framing her face, and she had just a little of black eyeliner and silver eyeshadow.  
  
AN: need to end it here, you will see why later. Now I'm gonna make a parallel story to this so don't look for any updates on this for a while, my new story is called Pocahontas, it's a brotherhood story. Read that to be able to realize what's happening in this story later. ~Tsunami 


End file.
